Inflatable vehicle occupant protection devices, also known as air bags, are well known in the art as a means for helping protect an occupant of a vehicle. In a vehicle equipped with an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device located on the steering wheel, an occupant of a vehicle may sometimes be seated too far forward relative to the steering wheel. If, as a result of a vehicle crash, the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device is inflated with the occupant of the vehicle in this position, the occupant may experience increased forces when striking the inflating inflatable vehicle occupant protection device as compared to an occupant who is not seated too far forward relative to the steering wheel.